Evangelion Passion on the Rain
by FlyingCow65
Summary: Ten years after Third Impact life moved on with the pilots, with a mysterious organization looking for Unit-01 Shinji and his companions enter a new battlefield. How will Nerv react...How will the Angels react...Welcome to the new world...get on the plug and pray to God. I don t own nothing just my imagination. Chapter 3 is Up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So first chapter after reading here for more than 6 years, and now I decided to take the challenge on this site my firs story is an Evangelion, post third impact pairing will appear later and some action(I think) so please read, enjoy review if you liked it or if you want to point my errors on my story cause I want to see it finished.

Flying Cow 65

**Summary:** Ten years after Third Impact life moved on with the pilots, with a mysterious organization looking for Unit-01 Shinji and his companions enter a new battlefield.

**~Evangelion Passion on the Rain~**

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

**Tokyo 3 September 5 2014 Post Third Impact **

**Tokyo 3 Hospital.**

3 months ago…there was the end of the world, silence filled the earth and not a soul on sight, the sea turned orange, filled with LCL product of the union of mankind in to one single being.

And in the center of all Shinji Ikari talked with the goddess of life, the mother of every single human on the world.

Not getting hurt, no pain only happiness was promised to him an empty happiness nothing but a dream of course something empty like this was wrong and so Shinji Ikari looked at his hand scars running in a single circle clenching it he decided.

Humanity had to live.

Resist the pain.

To find true happiness and so with a single thought people started to appear on the sea, only to be transformed in light and shooting trough the water, every single light on the earth fall and humanity was born again.

**-3 Months Later-**

-You only have those scars, one on your chest, and other two on your hands, quite symbolical if I might add- said the doctor to the boy who was sitting on the bench.

-Thank you doctor- said Shinji Ikari God in Flesh.

The doctor nodded and leaved the room.

Entering were Misato Katsuragi current tutor of SHinji Ikari and the German haired girl Asuka Langley Souryu

-So how did it went?- said the dark purple haired woman.

-Mm I will be okay but I will have to carry those scars all my life kind of hard to get a girl now eh?- laughed Shinji as he stood up walking towards the door.

-Don´t worry baka-Shinji some girls like scars, so think of them as a little price. Still I´m quite glad that you came and help me with those harpy's with spears.-said Asuka with her strong voice.

Shinji nodded in silence.

-Ah yes Ikari-kun a girl asked to meet you- said the doctor catching him on the door.

-See- said Asuka with confidence but with a little tone of jealousy.

-She goes by her last name Ayanami…-said the doctor while looking at his papers.

Shinji blinked and followed the doctor.

And there she was wearing some clothes of emergency that the hospital had for the people who were returning from the Sea of Life.

Her white skin, blue hair and red eyes looked at the new visitor.

She smiled and so did the boy who walked towards her, and by taking her hand he said-Welcome home Rei- Ayanami Rei smiled and with her low voice answered.-I´m Home.-

Leaving the hospital now with three children the adoptive mother drove towards the new area of apartments.

-Sorry to say this Rei but the new apartment is a little small than the original so you might find it hard to move around, you will be sleeping with me and Asuka while we look for a new apartment are you okay with that?.-said the driver Misato.

-Thank you Major but will it be necessary?- said the voice of the angel hybrid girl behind her.

-Of course Rei without the Evas and Nerv still on Investigation it would be great having you around, Shinji thinks so too since both your relationship of half siblings could start on a new foot.- answered Misato as she turned around stopping on a convenience store-Now does some one wants something from the store?- -I will help you Misato- said Shinji as he stepped out from the car.

Misato nodded and the duo entered the store.

-Half-brothers?- said Asuka as she turned around to face Rei.

Rei blinked before giving her answer.-Yes you were not present at the moment they discovered the truth of my birth, my DNA is made of half human and half angel, the angel being Lilth and the other was taken from a sample of blood of Yui Ikari, the mother of Shinji.- Asuka tried to digest the information before giving up.

**Katsuragi Apartment MK2**

After time passed everyone moved with their lives some people started going to school since a little building was being used there were no problems still even with peace...

Asuka didn´t like this.

She didn´t know what to do now, somehow Shinji found life outside Eva, he was working on a little Video Game Store near the apartment on his first week after third Impact he got a part time job and Rei managed to be more social doing the shopping and talking to people now that the chains the Commander put on Rei were gone.

All except Asuka she didn´t know what to do with her life outside the Eva.

She never thought that they would make it to the end.

Maybe…

-Maybe…I should go back…-said Asuka.

She looked at her cellphone, a single number, and the second most important before Kaji´s number…it read Aunt.

The sister that her mother had, she fought to get the papers for the daughter of her sister, but they didn´t gave them to her; they said that she would be O.K here on Nerv Germany.

Oh how wrong they were.

They still had contact little but they talked to each other when Asuka had time.

-Maybe things could have been gone different- thought Asuka.

Pen Pen saw the emotional girl on the sofa depth on her thoughts and being the good roommate he was he walked towards the girl and hugged her hand.

Asuka gave a sad smile.

She took her cellphone and dialed her aunt number.

_-Yes…oh God Asuka? -_ said the voice on the other end.

-Hey aunty…can…can I come home…- said Asuka with fear on her voice.

_-Of course sweetie you can come home-_her voice was a choir of angels for Asuka, somehow she felt good when talking with her aunt.

After Shinji arrived from his part time job he caught Asuka talking with Misato, Asuka noticed him and closed her door.

Shinji shrugged this ad started making the dinner.

**At night.**

-Shinji-kun?-

Said the voice behind the door.

Shinji unplugged his headphones and reached for the door sliding it. Misato stood out side the room and entered inside. Shinji closed the door and turned to Misato.

-What happened?- said Shinji as he sat on his chair and Misato on the bed of the boy

Misato looked at Shinji and started.

-Asuka will return to Germany in two days-

Shinji took a time to realize the words of his guardian.

-Why? I mean didn't she liked living here?- said Shinji still trying to fully understand the decision of her roommate.

-It's not our place to decide what to do, Asuka was raised to be an Evangelion pilot but now that the purpose of the Evangelion are gone she doesn't know what to do unlike you and surprisingly Rei, both of you started working on part time jobs, I still have to go to meetings with the Mayor and with the representatives of the UN and Asuka spends most of the time on the apartment watching TV meaning that she doesn't know what to do with her life know, she will stay with her aunt on Berlin.

Shinji didn't know what to say he only nodded.

-You two were close even if you got your fights. I recommend talking to her, who knows maybe she would stay here if you talked with her.

Shinji nodded and his tutor went to the door. -Good night Shinji-

And so time passed, each day was a storm of thoughts for Shinji not knowing what to say or what to do.

Asuka was restless to not knowing what her actions could do to the members of the house, but still, she needed to find herself, she always told herself that…find herself. And so time passed.

**New Restored Airport of Tokyo 3**

At the Airport the little family stood on the entrance for the customers.

The quartet of people waiting on the line talked.

-Thank you Misato for taking me with you even after all the trouble I caused you- said Asuka as she hugged Misato.

-Don´t worry darling, remember to sent and E-mail or call to tell us how you are.-sai Misato returning the hug.

Asuka turned towards Rei, she didn´t know what to say…

Since the beginning of their relationship both of them were antagonist against each other, with her face like a porcelain doll and Asuka problem with them didn´t help in their relationship.

Still…

Rei put his hand in front of her.

Asuka looked surprised at her after some moments Asuka spoke as she took it both of them giving each other a handshake

Silence stood before them, no need for words, just a smile.

-Good luck Pilot Souryu-

-Thanks-

Asuka and Shinji meet eye to eye, Rei and Misato backed away leaving the to teens alone.

-Asuka I-started Shinji-I would really love it if you stayed…I I know I´m being selfish but I really like you Asuka more than a friend so stay let´s all of us return home-said Shinji as he opened his hand for her to take it.

He could make it…he could make her to stay.

Have a good ending…

But not everything has a happy ending.

-Shinji…I-the red head didn´t knew what to do she was happy, happy that someone would want to reach for her but the traumas of the past were too strong he was to bright for her.

She couldn´t talk she was left speechless.

Clenching his fists Shinji waited for the answer of the redhead.

-I need to find myself baka-Shinji, it´s my descision, so don´t worry we will meet again…maybe…on the future.-said Asuka as she smiled at him…a fake smile.

Shinji knew this could be outcome she started getting distant on the past months while living on the apartament.

-Shinji…good luck and good bye…-said Asuka as she gave him a

While they watched the redhead leave they saw the mood of Shinji changing from nervous to sadness. As she left and bid her farewell Shinji clenched his eyes, no more tears screamed his head, no more tears.

But they still came out.

He suddenly felt a presion on his back.

Behind him, his sister hugging him.

The cold skin of his half-sister. Yet he could feel the warm feeling of compassion.

-Don´t cry- started Rei.

-It…it hurts Rei. - mopped Shinji

Rei only hugged him more.

The trio of roommates leaved the Airport and on the road Shinji fell sleep after his little breakdown.

He knew he couldn´t stay like that he had to be strong but still the pain was stronger.

As soon as they reached the apartment Shinji went to his little rom and closed the door, his own way to say to the world that he didn´t want to be bothered at the moment.

-Wark?- started the penguin who got out of his fridge at the sound of the doorbell.

-Hey Pen Pen bring me a beer would you?-the penguin nodded and took out a pair of beers one for the owner of the apartment and the other for himself.

He noticed Rei reading on the sofa and made his way towards her. The blue head gave a nod in signal of greeting.

He looked for his food giver.

Wark-

-In his room-said Misato as she opened her beer.

-Wark?-

-Yea it will be a time until he comes back to his usual self, poor boy had to face the end of the world to finally understand himself but gets knocked down again by this.-

-Wark-

-Would you do that? I think he could use the strength of a non-female here.

Pen Pen nodded. Taking out another beer of the fridge and looked at Misato she looked at him knowing full well what he would do, she closed her eyes as if signaling him that she didn´t see nothing and with the grace of a penguin he walked towards the room of the food giver.

**2 years Later - Higschool Tokyo 3. New Scholar Year.**

The red number appeared on the black screen 6:00 am and so the rays of sun entered through the window hitting the pillow of a certain boy.

The alarm started a song of pre second Impact. A gift from his roommate.

_- Risin' up, back on the street_

_took my time, took my chances_

_went the distance_

_now i'm back on my feet_

_just a man and his will to survive-_

Shinji slammed his hand on the alarm stopping the music.

Blinking for a pair of moments his head meet the pillow again.

-Shinji-kun wake up already. It´s Monday and if I have to go to Nerv so do you and Rei have to go to the school! - The voice of Misato woke him up.

And with the strength of a caterpillar the young boy stood up.

Putting his sneakers he opened the door.

Rei eating in silence already on her uniform, a black skirt, with a white shirt and a green tie, the shirt had a big T-3 on the left side of the chest.

Shinji still on his sleeping shorts and a black shirt.

As the young man reached for his bowl of cereal.

Rei noticed the entrance of his brother and with a silent nod greeted him.

Shinji returned the salute with a smile.

While the pair was having its breakfast and watching the News another roommate made his appearance, an alcoholic penguin made his way towards one of the chairs, and asking the food giver his share of the breakfast to which the human give his part to him.

-Shinji-kun don´t feed him more than what he must eat, that penguin is gaining to much weight.-said Misato as she put her heels.

-WAAARKKK!-

-Take that back you damn bird!-

Shinji smiled, another day at the Katsuragi house.

As the clock gives 8:00 am the trio left. The bird watching some TV.

As Misato rode to Nerv to an important meeting, both brothers started their usual walk to school, Rei with a book on her hand and Shinji with an STDA playing.

-Yo Shinji, Rei- stopping on their tracks the duo turned around to meet their little group.

Toji Suzahara, Kensuke Aida and Hikari Horaki.

All of them sporting the new Uniform of the school.

Black pant´s for men and a white shirt with the same emblem on the left chest T-3.

-Ayanami-san how are you- talked Hikari to Rei as she reached for her.

-Horaki-san good morning-said Rei as she closed her book to give her attention.

Yes Rei changed a lot, more with her job at the convince store, she had to change her tactics to talk with other people and so her boss gave her a book on how to make friend more easy.

Still it was a long road for her.

She would catch up…She had to.

As the little group entered the room they noticed that it was almost empty save for some students who stayed after the last battle.

The teacher entered the room and while rising is hand to silence the room he saw that the students calmed down he started.-Welcome to Tokyo Higschool the next 3 years will be peaceful days after the recent battles that the city had so there will be no excuse to do your homework and your exams. Now if you would please…-The teacher approached the door and opening a pair of girls entered the room.

-Please welcome both of your new classmates of this year-

One of them with a short red hair and sporting the usual uniform of the school.

She went to the billboard and wrote her name.

Kirishima Mana

The other one a brown haired girl and a smile like a cat.

Mari Illustrious Makinami.

Both of them faced the little crowd of students.

And both of them smiled.

**A/N 1:** I give Asuka a better personality and at her reason to leaving, well first she run of a promised happiness, she could have stayed and live with them and make little Shinjis and Asukas of course this wasn´t possible she lived for the Eva, breathed for the Eva, technicaly her life was the Eva so without a purpose she felt lost. Don´t worry we will see her soon again.

**A/N 2:** Last editing hopefully and there it is finally 5 days writing it and finally the first chapter is finished.

**A/N 3:** Yay the first chapter of Evangelion Passion completed yay next come the flashback with a little time skip, put your goggles and don´t take out your hands of the vehicle, so whom will Shinji choose? Will he go for Incest and go for his sister Rei? Will he go for the always smiling Mana? Or will he choose the English girl Mari? Now some people will say why is everybody alive, why was Asuka normal around Shinji even after the thing on the hospital, well I´m taking this from the manga in which Shinji didn´t touched himself in front of Asuka but rather managed to save her from the M.P Evas, good fight, even Asuka was happy to see Shinji on the Eva, and with people leaving the Sea of Life well the last translated chapter of the Manga says Shinji asking Rei/Lilith to bring everyone back and that´s that, wait for the next chapter and I hope you readers enjoyed this one so R/R if you can chao. Also the aunt will have a name but I´m not good with anmes so if people would like to give the aunt a name it would be great the help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -Time Skip 10 years later.**

**Tokyo 3 October 10 2024**

_Time passed._

_Seasons came._

_Seasons leaved._

Tokyo 3 felt the rays of the sun of October and with his glory the solar panels turned their mirrors towards the Sun, the same way as a sunflower reaches for its rays.

As the sun started shining over the city, people started to appear. Husbands leaved their wives so they could go to work. The children waking up at the sound of their mother calling for them the birds started their little song to welcome a new day.

On one of the many zones of the city was a house, painted on green with a pair of bicycles hanging on a little porch.

The house wasn´t little but neither big it was medium it showed enough of the life style of the owner, in the front a beautiful garden filled with flowers most of them selected by his roommate.

On the door the golden plate read I/I and a serial number marking the house. On the entrance was a beautiful door painted on brown resembling an old tree. Some marks were there marks of claws.

The claws belonged to the black and white cat a cat that the owner adopted some time ago.

His name Gaghiel (Jaws of God), in name of the monstrosity he faced years ago as a kid. Till this day he doesn't know why he decided that name.

The feline walked through the house without making a sound; something that helped him on his hunter games at night.

Sometimes he would put a little mouse or a big insect on the entrance, a signal of him protecting the house.

While the cat moved through the house the rays of the sun lighted the house.

The house was clean, showing one of the many aspects on the owner of the house, unlike his partner the man liked to see his house clean so one hour a day he would spend it cleaning.

The house was filled with photographs most of them captured moments of the events most important of his life.

One of the pictures showed a woman on her 23 years old, wearing a white dress and a straw hat on her head she was looking at the sunset on a bridge. Her light brown hair was blowing with the wind a smile that showed pride.

On one of the many rooms on the house was the bedroom this place was painted with a beige color; making the place brighter but at the same time darker on the nights.

Gaghiel walked towards the bed and found his owner seeping.

Shinji Ikari.

His long hair passing his ears but not reaching his back, sporting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for the little cold that October brought with him.

The bed was big even for one person. But he didn´t slept alone, his partner was living with him.

After 6 long years of dating _he_ asked _her_ to move with him.

Her answer "_Took you a lot of time to ask me that eh?"_ next day she was living with him.

He enjoyed sleeping besides someone whom he loves.

It was intoxicating it was a drug that both of them needed.

Shinji felt the movement on the bed and with little strength as always he opened his eyes, instead of meting his girlfriend he saw the pupils of his cat.

"Gaghiel…?" started Shinji those being his first words of the day. The black and white cat looked at him and meowed asking for his breakfast.

Shinji looked at his clock and again at his cat. With a loud sigh he lifted himself up from his blankets taking the little sand that the sandman put on his eyes he started making his way towards the kitchen.

The stove was one of the biggest items on the house, that and the bathtub that his girlfriend bought some days ago.

Mind you they used it pretty well.

The kitchen was his kingdom his sanctuary for his inventions on the kitchen. And most of them were a success.

He reached at the cupboard a can of tuna, walking to the hallway which was also filled with photos he looked for a certain object, a plate with a cat paw on it, as soon as he found it he put the food in there and watched how his cat devoured the food.

Shinji returned to the kitchen and went to the fridge, this one also had pictures most of them featuring the girl and the boy. Most of them being on the beach, the cat also had his share of photograph some as a kitten and other actual.

Shinji looked at some of the post notes that they used when they wanted to leave a message if the actual person wasn't there.

**USA Meeting – Retrieve 07 Rider**

Yes she was on a business meeting outside the country, loneliness fell on Shinji two days and he missed his personal pillow.

3 days ago his girlfriend told him that Nerv needed some information that USA had respect the new mechas that Nerv was working on.

He knew why…

As he opened the fridge he cursed, the sight in front of him was pathetic there was nothing but milk and a pair of eggs.

"Guess is better than nothing" thought Shinji and so with the grace of a professional chef he prepared his breakfast.

2 hours later.

Shinji walked towards the door of his house and opening was greeted by some of the kids on the district, Shinji now sporting a brown jacket along with a pair of blue jeans and black shoes a brown backpack on his back. As Shinji made his way towards the porch he took out one of the two bicycles a purple one with green dots.

Nostalgia fell on his heart.

As he rode to the entrance he talked to his cat.

"I will go check the restaurant Gaghiel and then I will go to Nerv, so stay here taking care of the house, got it?"

The cat nodded with his head, the bond between master and pet was strong between those two, that and living with Pen Pen for 6 years, made him understand the language of the animals.

As soon as he was outside of the garden he made his way to Down Town.

The people were busy, it was the beginning of Saturday that meant work, but tomorrow was the always waited Sunday so they could rest all day.

The city now active showed quiet the spectacle people walking on the streets some students walking towards they classes other leaving to spend the day on the streets, the police was on every corner to stop any kind of troublemaker.

As Shinji passed some stores he went back in time as he remembered his younger days of the life school good moments. Blushing harder at a _certain _memory he stopped on a certain and very famous restaurant.

**The Angel of Will**

He left the bicycle on the parking zone and made his way towards to the entrance of the famous place.

This restaurant was his pride, buying this place as nothing he make it become one of the best on the city the pair of doors were made with the most wonderful wood he could buy, being an ex-pilot of the Eva had its benefits, in the entrance was the image of a tree, this one had glass resembling the leafs.

As he got inside he saw with a smile that it was full. The butlers and maids were serving dishes and wine at the visitors some students were here but of course wine was out of question as they asked for their wine list. It was also a place for reunions between friends, and place to hold meetings on the special area on the second floor

"Excuse me sir do you…?" the voice didn't finish as soon has she saw the face of the visitor.

The maid bowed in a signal of apology.

"Boss I´m sorry I didn´t recognize you" said the maid with a nervous smile.

Shinji smiled.

"Good morning Takeba-san I´m just checking in how are things going on here?" said the boss as he checked the area.

The personal of the restaurant looked at the new person here and sweated, their boss was caring, yes he was one of the top ten nicest bosses on a famous magazine around the world, caring yes but also strict, he made his way and saluted at some butlers and maid who were caught on their sight.

Walking towards the kitchen he saw two of the three chefs working on, as soon as he stepped in he was noticed by one of them.

"A bosse good good now that the bosse is jere you can tell tis so called chef that the spaguetti can´t go with this sauce you would understand right bosso?"said one of the cheffs which was Italian; Mario Venzolini an oldman on with 56 years, his almost bald head showed some white lines, when Mario was on vacations from his work when he came to this little restaurant, after tasting some of the samples made by Shinji Mario offered his services at the owner. Shinji accepted but told him that he wouldn´t pay him much since he was starting, Mario didn´t care about that, he wanted to cook by his side, his simple method of cooking made him fall.

"What are you talking about Mario?" said Shinji as he took a chair and seated there.

"This bosse" said the chef as he put the sauce in front of him. A mix between meat sauce and chili, Shinji examined the sauce and arched a brow "Did you tested this already Marco?" said the boss as he turned to the man they were talking about

A big tanned man appeared from behind the boxes, he was holding some vegetables on his hands.

Marco was from USA a good cooker trying to find his way on the life, Marco appeared at Shinji´s restaurant two years ago, he heard rumors about him and his place and asked for work there, Shinji accepted of course, now there were 3 cookers on his kitchen.

As far as Shinji knew Marco didn´t have a last name, just a name and a little history.

"Yes boss, tested it on my home; friends told me they found it enjoyable." said Marco with pride on his voice.

Shinji sighed and gave Mario the sauce.

"Okay give one plate with this on one of the tables, ask them that it´s a new product that might make it on the menu, if people like it than make it permanent." Told Shinji at Marco, this one smiled and nodded.

"So can someone tell me where is Marta?" said Shinji turning to one of the maids.

"Yes Salazar-san told us that she was on the Hospital, one of his kids was feeling sick and has been there since the morning." Answer one of the maids with blond hair.

"Okay….Marco, Mario I think you guys can handle the pressure, so can I leave you the kitchen till the afternoon?" said Shinji turning to his chefs.

They laughed "Of course bosse/boss!" answered both of them.

Shinji smiled and talked for a moment at the maids and butlers.

After an hour checking the bathrooms, the tables and some papers that were important for the restaurant he left. Walking towards his bicycle he rode to the outskirt of the city

Traveling a little more he went to a familiar place.

It was a big door.

With a leaf on its front

NERV: Lilith is smiling at us…All´s right with the world.

Shinji made his way toward a little box on the left side of the leaf and a little screen appeared.

He passed a little card to the card reader the screen lighted itself and a little keyboard appeared, he put his password and the door with the leaf opened. Revealing a little train that seem to fall through a dark tunnel.

Shinji stepped on it, the train waited a moment and then it itself started and the sound of the motor running alerted Shinji of movement. He sat on one of the chairs and the train started moving itself. Through the train Shinji took a little item from his pocket, a little Mp3 player with a paw behind and little letters carved on it –_I will always love you- M_, Shinji started his Mp3 player and the silence of the train was stopped as music went through ear to ear.

After some time on the train Shinji the light passed through the windows revealing at his sight the New Geofront.

This place was once the battlefield of the Evangelion Unit 02 against the Mass Productions, Asuka would have win but they cheated using their S2 cores against her.

He jumped on his bicycle and took the road filled with flowers, the sound of the wind that came from the surface was far cleaner down here than outside, thanks to the filters on the artificial roof, passing by some of the flowers he saw his destination, a beautiful pyramid made of steel, the same pattern of the leaf on it.

Almost reaching the HQ of Nerv Shinji could have sworn that someone called him.

Stopping near a tree he spotted the source of the persona calling for him, Makoto Hyuuga, one of the 3 original bunnies bridge.

Even after years passed he still had his black hair without a single touch of white, his glasses renewed with a silver line on them.

He waved his hand at him and Shinji returned the salute.

"Good morning Hyuuga-san"

"Good morning Shinji-kun, what are you doing here this early?"

Shinji hopped down from his transport and took a seat at the side of Makoto.

"Mom called me yesterday before leaving my almost wife on the airport. Telling me that they needed me for some test on the Riders" said Shinji as he took a seat beside Hyuuga.

"Incredible that you wanted to pilot this time, ten years ago you were more forced than by your own will" said Hyuuga with a sad smile.

Shinji thought about his response, indeed this time he chose to be the pilot, the Riders were more stable that the old Evangelions.

Shinji laughed and stood up walking towards his bike, bidding him a farewell Shinji continued towards de HQ.

After some minutes riding, he reached a pair of gates, where a pair of guards was guarding the massive door.

The usual uniform the guards was blue with a black cap, an MP5 on their shoulders, a radio on his belt, and a little device that was collocated around their arms, this device allowed HQ to have complete control on the area, if one of the guards disappeared then th other guards along with HQ would be alerted.

"Name" said one of them as he stepped on the way to the doors.

"Shinji Ikari" said the rider as he dismounted his bike.

The guard near the cabin pushed a pair of buttons and the image of Shinji appeared on the screen the guard nodded and the metal doors opened revealing another garden.

Shinji nodded at the guards and made his way towards the second entrance.

The entrance to the HQ of Nerv was big, in the past, it was painted grey with the usual leaf on the center, at that time the logo and the words below them were different.

Now by orders of the sub commander the place was painted, making it more colorful some pink on the walls, green on the roof, and the floor had paintings of the history of Nerv, from the left to right were the battle of the angels against the Evas.

Shinji left his bike on the entrance and went towards one of the doors on the lobby, passing his card trough the card reader Shinji was greeted by one of the most occupied zones of the base.

In there the Riders appeared on all his might, robots the same size of the Evangelion, but without the danger of being absorbed, having them on berserk state or making them fly so they could cause fourth impact.

The riders as the same size of the Evas, were quiet different, their cores were salvaged from the Mass Production Evas, and knowing pretty well what soul was inside them it was more easy to synchronize with them.

Taking for example Shinji, the first day he stepped on an Eva his Synchronization ratio was 43, with _Unit_ he reached 89 on the first time.

Shinji knew the soul inside his Rider.

Rider Unit 06 known for his black and white style was used as a prototype for the other units.

It had a similar horn on the front of the head and instead of eyes it was an orange visor, the black strips falling from his head and reaching the neck.

From left to right there were black numbers painted on the wall 07, 08 and 09.

The other unites were being constructed on another places of the world.

Shinji walked through the cages and found a certain blonde screaming, cursing and throwing papers around her.

Ritsuko Akagi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE PARTS ARE NOT HERE!?" the screams of the woman could be heard around the cages.

The workers around her covered their ears. Some parts that were meant to the legs didn´t arrived and the old doctor was so angry that if you put a cup of coffee on her head the cup could be boiling.

Shinji knew that it would be good to save the workers so he stepped in and talked to her.

"Hello Akagi-sensei I´m here to…!" Shinji couldn´t finish what he was going to say, he was being lifted with one hand by the doctor, fury on her eyes…he should have runaway.

"You are late" said with a quite tone.

He was dead and he knew it.

After screaming at the workers for 5 more minutes she and Shinji made their way towards the Synchronization Chamber, this place hasn´t changed a lot since it´s construction, the same plugs were on the wall, their numbers of course changed.

"Go change on your new plug suit would you Shinji" said the doctor as she motioned to a pile of clothes on a chair.

Knowing full well that angering her wouldn´t be wise he took the uniform and went to the pilot´s room.

He opened the bag and found a very different plug that he used a long time ago, stripping his clothes he put his plug suit, and pressing a button on his wrist, he felt the suit attaching to his skin, the plug suit was dark blue; it had two gems on the palms and a red gem on the center. (The outfit of 03) he turned around and nodded at the new suit. "At least it doesn´t show my ass too much"

"If the stories about she and you are true then I think it would be better if she didn´t saw you on that." said a bright voice behind him.

Shinji turned around and meet a purple haired woman, thin and good looking even by her age, if someone looked at her they would see a woman on her middle 20…this of course was a lie.

"Hey mom; how are you?" said Shinji as his tutor and adoptive mother stepped in.

"Better than you I bet, I heard that they caught you screaming her name two days ago, never thought that you two separated would cause such breakdown." said Misato Katsuragi as she laughed.

Shinji sighed knowing she was pulling his leg.

"Even though I miss her that doesn't mean that I am a total mess you know?" said Shinji with a quiet tone.

"Hahaha that´s what I like about you, now Rits told me that you would try the new Rider are you sure that you want to? Once you are in there´s no turning back." said Misato with her serious tone.

"Yea…she wanted to join so I wouldn´t fight, but If something happens to her then I will pull a bullet through my head. Well a bullet or a Fourth Impact." said Shinji with the same serious tone.

Misato nodded she approached him and put him on a hug.

"You really have grown up, one day you are a crying baby that wanted daddy´s approval next I´m on the principal office cause they caught you two on the student council doing hanky panky."

Shinji laughed at the memory.

"Yea…in my defense she pulled me in and closed the door." said Shinji blushing.

"Yea but you were on top of her even though on all the other event´s you were down…really you should take the wheel once in a while. I bet she would like It." said Misato smiling. "Now go to the plug or Ritsuko will have your head."

Shinji nodded and went to the door which had the big words PLUG on the top before entering the door he caught Misato taking a picture from his rear Shinji blushed and looked at his mother. "Don´t mind me it´s for her."

Shinji sighed and walked towards the path of light.

As he reached the end of the path he saw the door of his plug.

Opening it he went inside.

Feeling the old familiar cockpit of the test type he put his hand around the controllers.

_"Okay Shinji-kun we will start the test, as I hope you remember, just sit there and wait." said Ritsuko_

_"Yea wait for like 2 hours or more"_

"_Sub commander Katsuragi…WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_

"_What? Can´t I see how my son does his first test?_

"_You should be on your office working on the papers that the commander gave you."_

"_Yea about that I already finished"_

"_You liar"_

"_Say what?"_"

Shinji turned off the sound of the two women screaming at each other.

Closing his eyes and trying to concentrate he heard a voice…the same voice that was there on his first time on Unit 06.

"Hey…welcome back"

Shinji smiled.

**2 hours later**

"Well you did pretty good Shinji-kun 92% a new record." said Ritsuko as she passed him a towel.

"Really? That's great!" said Shinji while he dried his hair.

"Well you can leave we still haven't got word about Iluminacion so you can go home and do whatever you want." said Misato as she cracked her neck. "In my case I have to go to a stupid meeting with the representative of the UN knowing the old man he will ask what are we going to use the Riders like last time." sighed Misato as she spun around the chair she was sitting in.

"Sempai!" screamed a voice behind them. Turning around was a woman running towards them, long brown hair and a good figure the years treated well Maya Ibuki.

"Maya what are you doing here? Weren´t you supposed to be at the Bridge?

The girl after reaching to them and trying to catch her air went to the Television and started it.

"**Here on Italia one of the called angel that attacked Tokyo 3 has appeared code designation Shamshel, till know the monster hasn´t tried to do something dangerous, as we can see the police is moving the people to the bunkers so that the army can…wait there is a reaction…oh Lilith it´s…it´s turning in to stone…we have received some news from the central…Sachiel angel of water has also appeared on Paris…causing the…?" **The reporter stopped as a big light covered Italia.

After the light faded Shamshel turned into stone started separating himself from the earth.

After some moments the stone form of Shamshel stopped and fell to the floor without breaking itself.

"Wow…First Zeruel appearing on the south of Africa and now those two…thing will get chaotic." said Misato.

"Shinji…return to your house we will call for you if there is a need okay?"

Shinji nodded and left.

After leaving the HQ Shinji went to the restaurant and checked on the chefs, after seeing that Marta wasn´t going to come back he decided to help.

After dealing with the restaurant Shinji went to the store he remembered that he had nothing on the fridge, after sometime buying he went directly to his house, seeing Gaghiel on the front door he smiled at his cat.

Leaving the bike on the porch he made his way towards the kitchen. Taking his groceries he took a pack of sandwiches and started eating.

Until his phone started a little song.

_**Never gonna give you up**_

_**Never gonna let you down**_

_**Never gonna run around and desert you**_

_**Never gonna make you cry**_

_**Never gonna say goodbye**_

_**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

Shinji smiled at the song and reached for his telephone, his smile grew wider as he noticed the number.

"Hello?"

"~Hello tight ass…what are you wearing~? said a seductive voice behind the phone.

Shinji smiled.

**A/N Finally chapter 2 finished. I had to remake the second chapter for like 2 or 3 times, I also had a blast writing this one I also took my time to check my orthography on this chapter, I got some reviews that was great.**

**Thanks to Anesti-zoi and Guest number one for pointing some of my errors.**

**Now did you liked this chapter, some character appeared some new the maids and bluters most of them will appear alter we have some old people from Nerv also, the relationship between Shinji and Misato changed a lot eh? From Misato-san to Mom Rei didn´t appeared but she will make her debut on next chapter along with a new look, also we had the first words of Shinji "mysterious" girlfriend.**

**Now I put the keyboard down for a while and go to the XBOX to play some RE anyway hope you enjoyed this one and wait for the next one, as always Review if you liked it, tell me what I can change what you want to see. As always thanks for reading and leave a review, may your day be bright my fellow readers.**

**So send me a PM for a cookie if you found out who is the girlfriend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I think I´m moving too fast with the chapter what do you guys think? I think I will slow the plot some more to work on the past life of Shinji, yea I will do that. Also i´m thinking about reedinting some part of the first two chapters well enjoy reading the third chapter. Think of this as a little filler.**

**Chapter 3 -8 years ago Part 1-**

**Sunday 4 April 2017 Katsuragi House**

*snore* *snore*

*BAM*

"Wha wha wha?" screamed Shinji Ikari as he heard the slamming on his door.

"SHINJI WAKE UP YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR ALMOST 12 HOURS!" that was Misato…and she was angry.

Shinji blinked the little sleep that he still had.

"1 pm hearing voices now back to sleep then" thought Shinji

"SHINJI IKARI! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Shinji was pissing himself.

Misato was asking for him…she was pissed.

Getting up as fast as he could he reached the kitchen, to catch the purple haired woman cooking the food, a Kitchen book on her side.

"I´m here" he said with a tired voice.

"What do you need Misato?" asked the sleepy boy.

"Come on wake up already, I know your boss gave you 4 days free, but that doesn´t mean that you have to slack off all day, look at Rei, she is already at work." demanded Misato at his son.

"Yea Rei is a waitress on a maid café and from what I heard her personality makes her gain to many tips something about being moe" said Shinji hitting his head on the table.

He was still sleepy, they couldn´t blame him, Assassin's Creed V was a great hit.

He and Kensuke spend all the night playing, as far as Shinji knows Kensuke is still playing.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It´s 1´o clock of the afternoon, you were sleeping for 12 hours"

Shinji knew Misato was angry, she had reason.

Still….

"I´m… I promise not to play games till passing midnight." Said Shinji only to be attacked by Misato

"Ten o clock If you spend one more minute I will cut the cables myself." Shinji accepted her conditions he knew what she was capable of.

"I´m home…" a quiet voice fell on the house.

Ayanami Rei walked in to the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. A backpack with a beautiful maid dress was inside of it. She walked to a chair and took her place on the table.

Looking at Shinji she smiled, a smile that was warm filled with happiness, of course as always her smiles were small.

"Good morning Shinji, did you spend playing videogames all night again?"

"See even Rei knows what you are doing on the night!"

Shinji slammed his head on the table on defeat.

"Well now that we are all here I can start giving orders, a friend of mine moved here some weeks ago, we never get a chance to meet since she works on an hospital so I asked her to grab dinner with us one day when I meet her on the streets on the way to the hospital where Ritsuko is working., she has a daughter and she will bring it with her, so Shinji you are in charge of the kitchen again."

Shinji nodded while Rei took a book from her bag and started reading.

"Rei and I will clean the house"

**-Passion on the Rain-**

***Yawn***

Shinji was now sitting on the park, since Misato prohibited him of playing video games he didn´t knew what to do, Rei was reading as always Kensuke still captured by his video game, Hikari and Touji on a date, Mana working on the library, something surprising and Mari…well God knows where she might be.

Shinji took his gloves off and looked at his hands…

Both circles the size of an apple were still there, a mark.

A mark he would carry for a long time, that and the one of his chest.

Some girls found it sexy, but that doesn´t mean he has to like it.

Shinji was too lost on his thoughts that he didn´t feel the presence of a certain brown haired girl behind him

"Ara Puppy-kun what are you doing here?"

And there is Mari.

Shinji turned to the owner of the voice wearing a black jacket with a white scarf around her neck and the same smile of a cat on her face; she was also wearing a pair of black jeans and black shoes.

"Hello Mari I´m doing nothing, just passing the time today, taking it easy"

He snorted at his own joke.

"Me too, mother was at work and I was alone in the house, I got bored and decided to go out for a while, maybe find something to do."

"Yea? I was kicked out of mine, Misato said I was spending too much time playing games and since I don´t have to go to work these days I decided to take a walk."

"So you are free?" she said sitting with him on the left side of the bench.

"Yep as free as a bird"

Mari thought something and nodded to herself.

"Ok come with me I need to buy some things for me, come Puppy-kun think of it as a date" and she pulled him with an immense strength. Shinji didn´t have much to do so he followed her.

"A date"

"Yep"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to buy some clothes"

Shinji paled remembering the conversation that he and Touji had.

They were on Touji´s house.

_"Now now don´t cry, tell us what happened" said Kensuke as he sat on one of the chairs_

_"It was horrible men…5 hours…5 HOURS! Walking with her to buy some clothes and she only bought 3 ONLY 3!" said Touji as he covered his tears with his hands._

_Shinji put his hand on his friend and tried to give him a smile, a smile that failed to stop the tears of his friend._

"Eh? Why are you sweating Puppy-kun?

"Ah? It's nothing. Where do you want to go first?"

"Skirts!" screamed Mari with passion.

Shinji cursed his luck.

"And then you are paying some food."

Shinji´s wallet cried.

Mari took his arm and dragged him to the mall down the streets

**-Passion on the Rain-**

*Knock knock*

Misato opened the door interrupting her show of midday.

She caught the sight of a red haired girl, not the same as Asuka, this one was more darker than the one of the German girl.

"Mana? What can I do for you?"

"Hello Katsuragi-san, can Rei come out and play?" asked the girl innocently.

"If you mean if Rei is here then yes, she´s in her room, come I´ll take you to her."

Mana smiled and entered the apartment.

*Knock knock*

"Rei are you awake?"

A soft voice answered from behind.

"Affirmative"

Misato sighed opening her door, two years and still the same way of speaking, at least she is more open than other times.

As the door opened it revealed a clean room, a lot of books were on a little box, and in one of the corners were another pile of books.

The bed was blue the same color as her hair, and on the wall was a poster that was a gift from his brother and Misato.

It was from one of the few new bands that started appearing after Third Impact.

Rei looked at the visitors and greeted them

"Mana is here to see you."

"I see, welcome Kirishima" said Rei as she turned to the visitor

"How are you Rei, hey want to go outside for a while? The day is actually pretty good for this summer"

"It would be pleasant, please allow me to gather some things for the trip."

"Okay I´ll wait for you on the entrance."

Rei went to her wardrobe and brought a pair of shorts, gift from Misato and a pair of sneakers, taking her cellphone in case of emergency she went towards the door, Mana waiting for her.

"Major I´m leaving"

"It´s Misato and yes enjoy the day; remember that you must be at home not after 11pm."

Rei nodded and made her way outside with Mana.

"Well we have the house alone for ourselves today Pen Pen, what do you want to do?" Misato looked around herself missing the penguin.

A noise came from Shinji´s room, and she walked towards the source of it.

"Pen Pen what are you doing?"

There on the floor the penguin had a control on his hands.

And on the screen a FPS game was playing.

"Wark?"

"Not you too" said the beer drinker as she put her hand on her face.

**-Passion on the Rain-**

"So how does this look on me?" said Mari as she showed Shinji the third skirt on their little shooping spree.

"Well….I think black… goes with… your hair" said Shinji not looking at her.

"If you don´t look I can´t see your reaction so open your eyes Puppy-kun"

Shinji denied her petition.

**-Passion on the Rain-**

"Where do you wish to go Kirishima?" said Rei as they walked on the streets.

"It´s Mana and I don´t know I just got out of work and didn´t have something to do, so I thought hey let´s see if Rei want´s to lose time with me and here we are"

"I see, there seems to be a little festival at the center right now, would you care to go there?" said Rei as she looked at a poster that both of them passed while walking.

"Really…? Maybe we should look at it, come let´s take the bus here"

Both girls seated on the little bench.

"So how is work?" asked Mana at Rei

"My tips have increased since I started wearing fake glasses; they were a gift from the Maj…Misato-san." Said Rei correcting herself, Misato always told the girl to change who she was, living with her was a new experiencing, and seeing her in a different light as Shinji put it

"Well of course they would increase; you are the complete package of a moe girl, maybe you should wear a pair of cat ears or dog ears I don´t know."

"I have never been in problem regarding the matter of money after all I have more control of it than my brother and tutor." Finished Rei while giving a little smile at Mana

**-Passion on the Rain-**

"So…why shopping?" said Shinji as he finally walked outside the 7° store with a pair of bags full of clothes on each hand.

"Well Puppy-kun a woman must always be prepared" answered Mari as she gave a smile to the boy.

"Besides a woman must also look presentable to someone whom she is interested or have her eyes on" said giving Shinji a seductive look.

Shinji blinked swearing she saw her smile, a different smile that she wears every day.

Mari covered her mouth letting a little laugh escape through her lips.

"Now Puppy-kun shall we go and grab something to eat? You are paying by the way"

Shinji put the bag down and took her wallet from his pants; _there_ was money there, but for how much he didn´t know.

"Okay, choose where you want to eat".

"You know how to please a woman Puppy-kun" she said taking his arm with hers.

"Now then just for today I will choose the one who is cheapest" said Mari while she walked towards the restaurant area.

"Just for today, what are you talking about?"

Mari didn´t respond instead she smiled to herself.

After some minutes of selection, the pair was seating behind a little restaurant of Sushi.

"Now Puppy-kun see how good I´m, it is very cheap and very good."

"Yea, this sushi is good, but next one will be on yours" said Shinji eating his sushi.

"Here Puppy-kun say _Ahh_" said Mari as she took a piece of her sushi putting it in front of him.

Shinji didn´t knew what to do.

His experience with girls wasn´t enough for this kind of situations, Hikari was more calm

"Come on Puppy-kun open your mouth…that´s an order" her smile was dangerous, it was the same smile that Misato had when he did something wrong.

Just as Shinji was going to obey her, a pair of love birds made their way towards them

"Ah? Ikari-san, Makinami-san what are you doing here?"

A feminine voice brought the pair out of the world of food, Shinji let out a big sigh in thanks of their presence…but Mari.

"Tch" Mari looked angry at the source of the sound..

"Ah Makinami why are you angry?" said Touji. "Ah food, gimme some Shin-man" and without a warning he took the sushi from the hands of Shinji.

Shinji sighed at the scene of his sushi leaving his hands he was still hungry.

"Fo whaf aye you fuys roin her?" said the athlete with his mouth full.

"Touji close your mouth when you are eating, were you shopping Makinami-san or…ah…AH I´m sorry Makinami-san" Hikari bowed her head and made the same thing at Shinji, Mari sighed and shook her head.

Mari knew why the girl was apologizing she had a reason.

"Aw Mari is that?" continued the brunette as she eyed the bags that were lying on the floor.

"Yep puppy-kun helped me get something good, he had a problem looking but well…let´s just say that he is still a little boy when it comes to the matter of the woman"

"Why him…? No wait I know **why **but…WHY, isn´t that sinful?!"

Shinji put his hands on his face as if covering the shame.

"Whaaf gu chu men, whaafs n de bag" said Touji with his mouth full of food, he looked at the bags and tried to get a look at the interior only to be stopped by Hikari.

"Close your mouth when you are eating, I won´t tell you twice besides you shouldn´t look at the shopping bags of a girl."

A happy song started playing around them only for Mari to searc on her bag jacket taking a white cellphone.

"Mm that´s mine, hello a yes mother I´m on the mall, yea the one in front of the hospital, really? Okay I will wait for you outside the hospital"

Mari closed her phone and took her bags.

"Thank you for accompanying me to get some clothes Puppy-kun I will make it up for you, Hikari Touji I´ll see you later."

The glasses girl took her bags and walked to the exit.

"What is your secret man? I mean you don´t do anything but you are just roping them in."

Hikari sighed and smacked her boyfriend on the head.

"He is a gentlemen that´s what it is, but knowing Ikari he doesn´t have an idea what are we talking about."

Shinji gave his friend a dirty look.

But still she was right, when it comes to woman he doesn´t have an Idea what to do.

**-Passion on the Rain-**

"Wow girl, you completely trashed those stands, you have to tell me your secret, how come you are a great shooter? I mean the way you took the gun and brought down the targets was awesome" screamed Mana as she mimicked Rei holding a rifle.

"As a Pilot of the Evangelion Unit 00 I was trained in the use of fire arms" said Rei holding plushies between her arms.

Always short answers or straight answers.

"Pilot eh, tell me what was it like, you know being in a giant robot"

"It was more of a duty than of a personal experience, but I know people who enjoyed being there"

"The German girl the one that was the pilot of the red robot, I saw her on television at the years of the war."

"Yes, she enjoyed being more in the Eva than Shinji, for me it was my only purpose to be a pilot, Shinji did it to receive approval of his father."

"Ikari-san… your brother, how come you two are siblings if both of you are so different, I mean your skin is paler than his and both of you hold different names."

"My past is a little private Mana-san, I…I still need time to tell people about it, besides with our gens we pass as half-brother or second cousin."

"Then why aren't you monopolizing him?"

Rei blinked at her; soon they found a little stand that was given rice balls the pair had spent the whole day walking, so this was a good opportunity to regain part of their strength. Reaching the bench Rei continued her explanation

"You´ve spent too much time watching TV on the morning don´t you?"

As the pair made their way towards one of the little benches Rei continued her explanation.

"Besides for the past two month I have seen the little bond that my brother formed with Makinami I must say of the girls who wanted the attention of my brother Makinami has more opportunities."

"So Ikari-san and Makinami, well they make a good pair I wonder what he did to attract her, because as far as I know every boy that is both in our grade or superior have asked Makinami on dates, all of them rejected."

Both girls started eating their rice balls.

"It seems that my brother has is way of attracting members of the opposite sex…I knew of a case in which he attracted one of the same sex."

Mana choked on her food.

**-Passion on the Rain-**

After leaving Touji and Hikari on the mall alone Shinji made his way towards the apartment, passing through the streets he watched how people lived their day, most of them were families.

Family

He had one, a weird one but still a family a weird sister an alcoholic guardian who worked for the government, he and…

Asuka…

Asuka left 2 years ago, telling herself that she needed to see the world to found herself.

Shinji knew she couldn´t be stopped, last time they talked was a 5 months ago, a short e-mail telling the family that she had joined the army, the UN army.

After Third Impact the UN took control of military bases and the remaining Evangelion Units, those that were incomplete of course.

Unit 01 was on space, they said that if you look closely to space you will see a human figure watching the earth.

Unit 02 was being used as the main reactor for energy on Tokyo 3, it was the idea of Ritsuko, and technically everything on the city was using energy from the sleeping core of Unit-02.

Something good since other countries started copying the same way of energy making the planet more cleaner in the last 2 years.

Opening the door of the apartment Shinji made his way towards the kitchen "I´m home"

Her adoptive mother was on the TV screen with Pen Pen wearing a leash on the neck.

Misato turned to the source of the voice "Welcome back how was your day?"

Shinji took a seat at the left side of Misato and watched the channel that her guardian was watching.

"Good, I spend most of the afternoon walking with Mari as she took me on a tour around the shops on the mall." Shinji arched his back and a loud crack was heard on the room.

"I see trying to conquer little glasses girl eh?" said Misato as she approached Shinji the same way a cat approaches a mouse on a corner.

"Misato in my 3 years living with you I have learned the difference between you talking serious and pulling my leg, there is nothing between us I find it hard getting with someone in a relationship, besides relationships are not my strong point if you think about it."

"You are thinking low of yourself, she is a good girl I have seen her on the school sometimes, besides you two are very different, like black and white you two complete each other and I think you should invite her on a date or had dinner with us."

"Maybe but she said she was interested on another person so I find it hard to ask her on a date." Shinji looked at the penguin sitting between them.

The penguin looked at Shinji with teary eyes.

Begging to be released

Shinji sighed and looked at Misato

…

…

…

"You caught Pen Pen playing videogames didn´t you?"

"Yep that's why I have the leash on him; he has to learn to control himself."

"You are being cruel"

**-Passion on the Rain-**

**LOCALITATION UNKOWN**

"What it´s the status of the plan?"

"Eight years more your majesty"

"Eight years? We are supposed to be the greatest organization on the globe, can´t you move faster?"

"No your highness, the people who are giving us resources are the one who hold more information about this subject."

"I don´t care about that, we have lost people…thousands of people we can´t afford to lose more people, this power granted to us from the heavens must not be lost"

"Yes your highness"

"We must return the world to his original state; we cannot allow our mission come to a failure."

**-Passion on the Rain-**

"I´m home" said a quiet voice on the little apartment.

"Oh Rei welcome back, Shinji is about to finish the dinner come" the voice of Misato was coming from the kitchen.

The ex-god made her way towards the kitchen; there Misato was already drinking her beer and Shinji wearing his usual apron.

"Welcome back Rei, sit I just finished dinner" Shinji put the plates and the soup on the table.

"This one is without meat, but it has more vegetables than the normal bow, and these have the meat."

"Thank you Shin-chan/Shinji"

As the family started eating they started talking about their day.

**-Passion on the Rain-**

**3 Days Later Tokyo 3 High School**

"Boooring"

Kensuke threw his arms on the air it was Lunch Time and the trio was sitting outside on the roof of the building of the high school.

It was almost weekend, and that meant that their boss would come back in less than 24 hours, still the little vacation paid off to them.

"Kensuke if you say once more that you are bored I´ll throw you myself of the roof." screamed Touji at his friend.

"Touji are you okay?" Shinji was concerned about his friend, after all since the morning he has been grumpy with almost everyone except Hikari. "You have been different like angry, did something happened between you and Hikari?"

"He was denied sexy-time with Hikari two days ago" whispered Kensuke in the ear of the ex-pilot.

Shinji looked at Touji and saw him murmuring something about sisters and fathers.

Better not get on his wrong side today.

Shinji´s stomachs growled "Wow man didn´t you bring your usual bento?" said Kensuke ignoring his rampaging friend.

"There wasn´t enough food to make 3 bentos, so today I only made one for Misato and Rei." Shinji rubbed his hand on his stomach to calm his hunger.

"Then you haven´t eaten nya?" a voice broke them from their conversation.

The trio looked for the source of the voice and there it was wearing the usual uniform the green skirt with red squares porting the usual white shirt with T3 as a logo.

"Mari what are you doing here?" said Shinji as he looked at the glasses girl, the girl walked to the ladder and climbed towards the little building in which the boys were sitting.

Taking out a little box she handed it to Shinji.

"Here take this, I´m already full since I have a small stomach, so you can have what is left" opening the bento he saw some meat and rice, a good choice for the day.

"I...I see thank you" and so Shinji started eating, Mari didn´t leave of course.

While time passed and the little group was talking Touji noticed a murderous aura coming from the girl, her eyes were showing signs of something.

Something…dangerous

It was almost like it was screaming to leave them alone, and so it was, Mari looked at Touji and gave him _the look_.

Touji gave Kensuke a small signal and both of them left the pair eating alone.

"Why are we leaving them?" demanded Kensuke as he caught up with Touji.

"Because I don´t what to deal with Makinami yelling at me, besides didn´t you felt the Aura of Makinami she was literally screaming at us to leave and I don´t want to get between a Tiger and her prey"

"What are you talking about?"

Touji shook his head.

"I expected ignorance but this?"

**-Passion on the Rain-**

"Did you really make this Mari?" said Shinji devouring the bento.

"Yep did you like it?" asked Mari knowing full well the answer of the boy.

"Yea it has a good texture and a great savor."

"You seem to know a lot about food"

"Yea I´m always making the food on my house so I started getting the hang of it, maybe I would like to open a restaurant someday"

"I think that´s pretty nice" said Mari as she sat at the side of Shinji.

After some time the duo left the rooftop and walked towards their last class still talking about their futures.

**-Passion on the Rain-**

**Friday Katsuragi Apartment**

"Shinji-kun is the food already made?"

The voice of Misato came from the bathroom she was still putting her dress, the dinner for her friend was today.

"All ready, now we have to wait for the visitors" said Shinji while sitting on the sofa.

"_Mari Makinami… I wonder what kind of people is she; I know very little about her…she´s an interesting person that´s for sure always happy maybe...maybe"_

Shinji closed his eyes picturing the glasses girl smiling handing him her bento.

The doorbell broke Shinji from his thoughts.

Groaning he stood up and walked towards the entrance.

Opening the door he started the conversation

"Hello you must be the neighbors that Misato invited to have a dinner here" started Shinji, but he was stopped in the act at the moment he noticed the pair in front of him. Mari was with a woman who had glasses her brown hair was more light that the one of her daughter, she had tired eyes, but her smile was still present.

He noticed that Mari who was behind her mother, peeking her head to the left side to see the person, whom her mother was talking.

"Good night Puppy-kun"

"Ara you must be Shinji-kun"

Shinji turned to the older "Mari" and nodded with his head.

"Yes please come in." Shinji stepped to one side and helped Mari with the box filled with cookies.

"Please make yourself at home miss?"

"Rachel Illustrious nice to meet you, Mari talks a lot about you."

"Mother!" said Mari as she blushed.

Shinji did the same hiding a little smile.

As if in cue Misato appeared from the bathroom wearing a red dress.

"Oh Rachel come in you already meet one of my roommates, Shinji this is Rachel she was a friend of the collage in which I used to go and this is Rei another of my roommates, she is the half-sister of Shinji."

Rei appeared behind the refrigerator wearing a black dress she noticed the woman and the girl at the entrance and smiled.

"Welcome"

And so the pair entered the house and reached the dining room.

**Chapter 3 is finished, so that's chapter 3, this time it was a chapter of the past, revealing a little more of Shinji and Mari´s relationship, next chapter will be the first battle (I'm sweating) and a little revelation on Asuka´s localization.**

**So did someone notice the relationship between Mana and Rei? Mana will bring to light the real colors of our dear albino.**

**Also I took more time writing this chapter because of school I´m almost on vacation, only 29 days more.**

**A/N If you want to see the picture of Mari´s mother look in one of the chapter of the manga I think 60 or something in which Asuka´s mother tells Asuka that she must be a better woman than "That girl of that woman" in the manga a girl that looks a lot like Mari appears besides a girl with black hair, the one with black hair was a model for the Mari that we know, besides the mother of "Mari" is very similar to the one that appears on the movie with Yui holding a baby Shinji, with that out of the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
